


S.M. Remix, ft.The Wizard of Oz

by Random_DATA



Series: Movie Mashups [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, I cant stop typing, Mordern AU, some more trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_DATA/pseuds/Random_DATA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A devastating Tornado carelessly picks up a girl and her strange pet, and tosses them and their house on one of the Wicked witches. <br/>Instantly killing her and ending her reign of terror.</p>
<p>When the girl peeks out her home, she realizes not only how lost she is, but how enchanting this new world is, and how difficult it was going to be to get back to Kandas.</p>
<p>That is if she wanted to get back at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah more plop.
> 
> Here's a very badly written, ruched, and severely butchered story about a girl and her, tiny rabbit?
> 
> Enjoy XD

Dawn wasn't unhappy in her new life, she just... wasn't as happy as she could have been.

 

The divorce wasn't much of a problem in her opinion until her parents decided to spite each other by taking a sibling before separating. Her mother dragged Marianne away by the hand stiffly and swift like, leaving Dawn crying and breaking down in the arms of her father.

 

It was a very trying time back then, Marianne being the bold age of seven and Dawn the gentle sway of six. While their parents were still together, the two sisters could only find comfort in the other as their parents drifted between strong bouts of passion, and cold slow burns that seemed to reach several layers under the skin.

 

After the divorce, Dadga, Dawn's father, had moved to a small community far in the country, somewhere in Kandas.

Somehow he managed to become the mayor of the small town (of course it helped that he was rich and had previously run a city before). This in turn allowed him to spoil his saddened daughter rotten until she was nothing but smiles and bubbles again. And by the time she reached a good age of 11 he soon found that he wasn't the only one who was taken with her good nature.

 

The local boys in school soon drew to her, and Dawn felt the irresistible need to get to know all her fans. Even some of the other girls couldn't help but smile at the bubbly princess. She was the fresh breath of air everyone needed, so the whole of the neighborhood loved her.

 

For her 12th birthday, it was planned to be the biggest event in the community. Dadga had even set himself to calling his ex-wife over, smiling at his daughter's face when she lit up at the mention of meeting her beloved older sister again.

And several days before the party, in his excitement, bought home an odd darling creature he knew his daughter would just love the moment she would set her eyes upon it.

 

Sadly it was on the very same day he had given her that present, that he was called last minute back to the office for a dire emergency. One that would make him lose his precious daughter Dawn forever...

* * *

 

 

Crying out loud and scared for her life, Dawn clutched the white furry creature to her chest. The house shook violently as the massive Tornado moved closer...

 

Dawn had been happily playing with her father's new gift when she looked outside and saw the dreadful weather. Thinking nothing of it, she tucked into bed early, already being used to  her father's absence. Besides the creature in her arms was tired too from the crazy day it must've had.

 

Fondly, she slept peacefully with it brought close to her chest. Before she was rudely awakened by the rattling and shaking of the house.

Dawn was too scared to leave her bed, so she had bought the blankets around her and hugged as much of it as she could, close to her body. The white creature had woken as well, but it was simply clinging on to Dawn, it's teeth revealed in a somewhat mischievous grin.

 

 

The shaking lasted a while, and when the house finally took a great last shudder, as if someone had swiftly put the house down, Dawn braved a peek from her tear stained cheeks and tear-damp sheets.

 

 

 

Slowly she climbed out of bed, making her way to the bathroom in her room. Trying the sink, she twisted the knobs this way and that. Upset that she could find no water running through the pipe. Giving up, Dawn made her way to the window beside her bed, wanting to know how the rest of the world had faired in the terrible storm.

 

But the moment she climbed her bed and swept her curtains aside, she gasped.

And she was pretty sure she wasn't in Kandas anymore...


	2. The Wicked Witch of the East

Nervously, Dawn had scrambled to make herself as presentable as she could manage without working sinks. Dressed in a simple blue gown with faint white designs, she hugged the white creature to her chest and stood nervously in front of the door.

 

"Okay. Deep breaths Dawn. You're probably crazy. And that was maybe a dream. Because. Let's face it. Houses don't fly, and Tornadoes didn't happen, cause then I'd be dead... Right?"

She looked into her pet's eyes for an answer. Unhelpfully it shrugged.

"Heh. Thanks anyway!"

Giving it a quick squeeze, she threw open the door.

 

It opened, then fell off it's hinges as Dawn's jaw dropped from what she saw...

 

 

Back in the community, there was just the boring fields of wheat and monotone buildings. But here... here there was everything else. There was a thick forest just a few steps away, her house had been planted in the middle of a grass plain, spotted with different flowers Dawn had never seen before. And between here and there, there was a few oddly large blue mushrooms...

 

She could've sworn that she spotted a window on one of them... But that's silly right? Mushrooms don't have windows... And they aren't blue, or that large in size (maybe a bit bigger than herself)...

 Then she focused on what was in front of her house. There stood a group of goblins.

 

Like the ones she'd only seen in her storybooks. In fact they **were**   _exactly_ like the ones from her storybooks.   


They varied in shapes and sizes, some of them looked like walking pieces of moss, and some looked like a mix between a few creatures. But Dawn's eyes stopped at the hulking huge tubby reptilian form emerging from the crowd somewhere.

 

Her head was spinning too much for her to feel anything really. So Dawn simply stood there, her jaw having already fixed itself, and unconsciously her arms tightened around her father's gift. But the pale pet didn't protest or even struggle.

The beast stood on its stubby legs are stared at Dawn with its small brown eyes. And smiled a big row of pointed teeth. 

 

This was somehow strangely comforting, so Dawn felt herself relax and smile back. She opened her mouth to try and greet the crowd, but the beast spoke before she could form a sound.

"Oh! Mighty Magnificent All-powerful Witch! My name is Pare, and on behalf of all Goblin-kind we'd like to extend our most grateful thanks for vanquishing the Wicked Witch of the East and Freeing us from a whole lifetime of servitude!!!"

 

And with that, the whole mass kneeled before her, their heads bowed down. Dawn was so shocked that her jaw dropped open yet again, and she stood there for a good few minutes before she realized that she had to say something.

 

But there were so many things to say, and so many thoughts were running through her head. Dawn didn't, no she just simply couldn't find something to focus on, so she opened her mouth and simply spilled everything.

"Oh please mister Pare! Please stand up! You've got it all wrong I'm afraid!! You see, I am not a witch, and I definitely didn't kill anyone!!! Ohhhh please do stand up!"

 

She desperately held on to the white creature already in her arms, as if the force from her hug would somehow transfer to the whole crowd, and they'd get pulled back to their feet.

Her cheeks had been colored a heavy red by now because of her flustered state.

 

Thankfully enough though, Pare and the Gaggle of Goblins had risen to their feet.

He scratched the back of his head, then explained the situation to her. "Oh, well **you** didn't kill the Wicked Witch of the East, but YOUR house did! And since it is YOUR house, you are the one who caused her death!"

 

Now Dawn was still rather young at heart, she was innocent in mind and had the temperance of a perfect princess. So when someone comes along, claiming that she was even a LITTLE BIT involved in causing the death of any one or any thing, she would feel guilty and sad. It doesn't matter if it was a Wicked Witch or whatever. And tears began welling up in her eyes. "It's not true." She whispered.

 

Taking a shaky step back, Dawn turned, ready to go back inside her home where she could go back to sleep and then wake up in the real world...

But then she immediately wished she hadn't turned around.

 

 

From under the house, two pale hairy legs sporting beautiful silver shoes with pink delicate flowers stuck out. 

Dawn couldn't hold her tears back. "Oh..oh my god..."

Crying full fledged, she turned to face Pare, her expression was one of utter desperation. She didn't want this to be real. She wanted to wake up from it all, get away and escape the nightmare. But she couldn't. 

 

And it hurt her all over.

 

 

The Goblins and Pare immediately panicked. They weren't exactly the most sensitive of creatures, so comforting a crying child was going to be very difficult. 

When Dawn began sinking to the floor hopelessly, her pet tried desperately to dry her tears with its front paws and pat her cheeks gently.

The Goblins surrounded her and some reached out to rub her back, some coaxed that it was alright and everything was okay. Others were more direct and asked her not to cry and to be brave.

It wasn't until Pare spoke that Dawn was finally able to find the strength to calm down. 

 

He bent down and offered a hand, "please don't cry little witch."

 

"I told you... [sniff]...I'm not a witch...[swipes at tears]"

 

"Sorry..."

 

"My name's Dawn..." She took his hand weakly.

 

Gently, Pare pulled Dawn up so she could stand. "Well, Dawn, you shouldn't cry anymore... Here, you know what? How about I treat you to dinner and a story, do you like stories Dawn?"

 

"[sniffs] Yeah... I love'em so much that sometimes I make up my own."

 

"Great! Then I've got the perfect one for you!"

 

After the whole ordeal, Dawn spent the whole day in Pare's home. He invited all his friends and neighbors, they told Dawn many stories. Pare's wife was especially nice, she was a pretty lizard lady who was as tall as Pare, just as chubby, and had bright yellow eyes. While Pare and his wife, Lizzy, got the food to the guests, everyone told Dawn about how they were happy before the Wicked Witch of the East took over using her magic hat. She took whatever she wanted and made everyone her slave. Making them constantly work with little to no rest.

 

Dawn was beginning to feel better, but during the celebrations she felt a pang of loneliness. Which was silly, she thought to herself, because she obviously wasn't alone... But looking around she realized that she was missing home... She was missing Kandas... 

 

She wants to see her father again... She wants to be back in her yard, with her friends from school... Dawn wanted to go back home...

 

"So, you wanna find your way back to Kandas?" Lizzy asked.

Dawn nodded.

 

When she woke this morning, over breakfast, Dawn talked about how she came here. How everything was scary at first, and how she thought it had all been a dream. But now she didn't care if it was real or not. She wasn't home and her father wasn't here, so she's got to try something. And figuring out a way home would make her feel so much better.

 

So now here she was at the table, stuffing her face with delicious bread and melted cheese with spices. Lizzy looked at Pare. "Hun' you don't suppose that there's a place called Kandas in Oz is there?"

 

"No. There's no such place in Oz..." Pare noticed the muscles in Dawn's face slacken in defeat. So quickly he added, " but I'm sure the Great Wizard Of Oz can take you there!"

 

"What?" Dawn looked on with keen interest and eager expression. "The Wizard can take me home!?!"

 

"Well, yeah. He's the most powerful Wizard in Oz. And it's easy to find him too! You'd just have to follow the yellow brick road! There's **nothing** he can't do!"

 

So the rest of the morning was spent with everyone helping Dawn to pack for the trip. They gave her a heavy leather satchel, filled with all kinds of food and a few canteens of water. 

Pare gave her a special hat, a white beanie with some gold dust on it. Dawn was pleased to see that it matched well with her poofy hair and blue dress. Before leaving though, everyone had insisted that she take the Wicked Witches shoes.

 

Something about it not belonging on her Wicked feet... Dawn didn't mind, after hearing how Wicked she was to these nice Goblins, she agreed that such pretty shoes weren't meant for such evil people.

 

The shoes surprisingly fit Dawn's feet, the heels weren't too high, it was just the perfect height for travel!

Standing at the doorway of Pare's and Lizzy's mushroom home, Dawn looked at the scenery one last time. Last night someone had told her that the flowers in the field were all primroses. They were just all in different colors.

 

 

Suddenly a slight weight was at her right shoulder, "Eep!" It complained.

"Heh, heh, don't worry! I wasn't going to leave without you!"

Dawn faced the white creature affectionately. Her father's last gift. It was amazing... In just two days, the creature had already planted roots so deep in her heart that she felt that just by having it here was like being halfway home...

 

Dawn studied the creature, a smile growing on her face. It turned to look at her, impatient.  

"You know what? I haven't named you yet have I?"

It perked it's long ears, almost like a rabbits ears... but not quite.

 

 

"How does Imp sound?"

"Queekeaaa" It responded happily.

"Alright Imp! Let's go home!"

 Dawn stuck out her foot, and began her way down the yellow brick road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm posting Chapter 3 tomorrow YAY!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I apologize for the spacing if it's too little. Gosh Darnit those Phones am I rite? (jks)
> 
> I like my phone, really I do. But I miss my computer... :'(
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:(Lies.) Sorry guys, but when I write I need to maintain a certain mood so I can focus solely on the story and it's plot. (Yes there is a plot. Lets see if anyone notices anything !!)


End file.
